


is that you or some beautiful light (finally coming around)?

by ahermioneh



Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post 1.7 - Assist, i love two (2) background boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: Ollie had three rules for college:1) Stick to the background.2) Exploit student athlete dining hall privileges at every opportunity.3) Don’t fall for a(nother) teammate.When he wakes up in a bed that definitely isn’t his own, with a Gabe Landeskog poster staring down at him, he realises that he might need to throw at least one of those rules out of the window.
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082627
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	is that you or some beautiful light (finally coming around)?

**Author's Note:**

> another olliewicks drabble that i've crossposted from tumblr. this is set in the aftermath of Episode 1.7, when we see that shot of Ollie (or Wicks) with his hand on the other's neck.

Ollie had three rules for college:

_1) Stick to the background._

_2) Exploit student athlete dining hall privileges at every opportunity._

_3) Don’t fall for a(nother) teammate._

When he wakes up in a bed that definitely isn’t his own, with a Gabe Landeskog poster staring down at him, he realises that he might need to throw at least one of those rules out of the window. 

Fuck.

At least he knows that _this_ teammate isn’t straight. 

“G’morning.” Wicky mumbles as he sits up next to him. His stupid fluffy hair is a mess. “That kegster last night sure was ‘swawesome.”

Ollie’s hit with the memory of the two of them making out in the basement of the Hockey Haus. “Yeah, ‘swawesome is one word for it.” He stretches out the ache from last night, and starts to retrieve his clothes from Wicky’s floor. “Do you wanna head to the dining hall for breakfast? I’m starving.”

Wicky pulls himself out of bed. “Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Jerry’s for brunch?”

Ollie freezes. “Isn’t Jerry’s where everyone goes on dates?”

Wicky goes silent.

Shit, Ollie’s ruined it, hasn’t he? He’s made it awkward, and now they’re going to fuck up the team dynamics, and then he’s gonna get kicked off the-

“Yeah,” Wicky rubs the back of his neck, “well, I was hoping it would be.”

This isn’t happening. This kind of thing never happens to Ollie. 

“You were hoping it would be a date?” Ollie’s eyes dart around the room. “You’d want to date me?”

His heart starts racing as Wicky takes a step closer and places a hand on his arm. “Of course I would.” His teammate lifts his hand to Ollie’s cheek and carefully strokes it; the action is too tender, too tender for someone to be doing it to Ollie. He’s always had to be this tough guy; a defenseman ready to check anyone into the boards. Who is he to receive such love and kindness? He doesn’t deserve this. 

The feeling of Wicky taking another step closer pulls him out of his mind, as he places his other hand on Ollie’s chest. Relief washes over him, the action grounding him. “As long as you’re okay with it, that is?”

Ollie can’t speak. He can’t find the words to express how okay with it he is. Fuck it, he fumbles for Wicky and pulls him in for a kiss. They may have drunkenly made out last night, but the touch of Wicky’s lips against his feels like the first drops of rain after a years long drought. He drinks in every part of Wicky, trying to convey how much he wants this.

They finally pull away, chests heaving for breath. Wicky smiles his blinding grin at Ollie, and the world narrows in on the two of them. “Is that a yes?”

Ollie barks out a laugh; this dumbass. “Of course, it’s a yes.” He rests their foreheads together.

Wicky pulls back slightly, eyes wide as if the idiot hasn’t realised what that kiss meant. “Are you sure?”

Ollie sighs and reels him back in to show him just how positive he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can reblog the original tumblr post [here.](https://zimms.tumblr.com/post/638111748665360384/heres-another-ollie-and-wicks-thing-bc-i-love-my)


End file.
